


Gawain's new casual clothes

by RedFanboi



Series: Fate Fanfics to write when I'm bored. (Doggo Ritsuka series) [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doggo Fujimaru Ritsuka, M/M, Mentions of Fire Emblem, Pure Fujimaru Ritsuka, Yeeet, floofy, i put Teen Rating just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: Gawain gets new Clothes from his Master, and gets taught how to play Video Games.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gawain | Saber, Gawain | Saber & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: Fate Fanfics to write when I'm bored. (Doggo Ritsuka series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Gawain's new casual clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Please read from part 1 of the series if you just popped in on this fic, if you couldn't tell I'm kinda writing this as if it were a multi chaptered fic, why I'm doing that? It's easier for me to do a series than a fic with multiple chapters, heheh. Please feel free to comment, I like to see if people like my fics or not. Also, I did not proof-read this fic. I might go over it soon, but until then, please forgive any mistakes.

Around the time of morning, the Master and Saber woke up. Apparently, they had fallen asleep together.

"M-master..! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to fall asleep.." The Saber frowned.

His Master gave him a tired, but sly grin. "Don't worry about it, but that was the best sleep I've gotten in a while Saber. We need to cuddle more often." He said.

"O-okay... As you wish, Master..." Gawain replied.

His Saber was adorkable, it seemed. "Hey, Gawain?" His Master asked.

"Yes, Master?" The Platinum Saber replied.

"Doesn't it ever get hot under all that armor? Wouldn't you like more Casual Clothing? And I know you're wearing clothes underneath, but I mean more modern clothing. Sweats." The doggo asked.

"My clothing underneath are just fine..! But I suppose I could humor you, and do a trial run. If I like them, I'll keep them." Gawain didn't see no issue, his Master would be happy if he did, so why wouldn't he?

"Great! I'll go pick an outfit out of my closet, and Da Vinci will alter the clothing to fit you! Of course she'll need your measurements..." Ritsuka said as he went running to his closet, pushing around hoodies, shirts, and pants until he got the two articles he was looking for. He pulled them out, It was a small Blue Hoodie and Black Sweatpants. Obviously his Master's own clothing.

"Master! I can't wear your clothes!" Gawain said, he didn't want to take some of his Master's few clothing items he had that were comfortable, when Da Vinci could just make some Spiritron Clothing.

"I insist, as soon as they get resized." The hound replied.

"Okay, Master.. To make you happy." Gawain gave an awkward smile.

"Thanks Gawain! You're the best!!" His Master replied.

...

After that little exchange however, he was put into a... Situation. "Come on, make a bicep! I need proper arm measurements, and I need to take account of your muscles so that when you flex, your clothes won't rip!" Da Vinci said with a tape measure wrapped around the Platinum Saber's arm. "Don't you want everything to be perfect for both yourself and Fujimaru?" Da Vinci said.

"This IS to humor Master... Fine, do what you need to. Just don't let your touches linger...!" Gawain reasoned with himself.

"Trust me, you don't need to worry about that." Da Vinci said, getting a good measure of his Bicep and moving to measure the Platinum Saber's defined chest. 'Now I know why Ritsuka is so taken with Gawain, I just thought he liked his pretty face, but his body has great proportions!' Da Vinci thought to herself, she may have liked women more, and was perverted enough to change her gender to Female when she was summoned to Chaldeas, but she appreciated men as well. Not as much though. She finished up with his chest and moved further down.

"...!" 

"Relax, Knight of the Sun. This genius hasn't gotten any ideas. Don't you know that to get proper measurements for the clothes I need to measure your waist? As you are a prince, you should know that." Da Vinci said.

"Fair point, Lady Da Vinci." Gawain replied.

"Exactly. You should be used to these kind of things." She replied. 'Slim waist as well, as expected. He has an athletic body, with his features and strength, it's no wonder King Arthur used him as her stand in from time to time, put a crown on him and he would naturally have a commanding presence to those who weren't the wiser...! He fits perfectly into the Legend of King Arthur being a beautiful King as well!'

"You seem to be thinking pretty hard there." Gawain stated.

"Oh, yes. I'm just taking into consideration what sizes you are. Allow me to measure the length of your legs and torso now, top to bottom?" Da Vinci said.

"Okay... Please hurry up though." 

Da Vinci finished measuring him, and kicked the Knight out. 'Damn, that was horrible, most others don't size you up with their eyes too!' He complained in his head, he could feel Da Vinci's eyes boring into himself and could guess just what she was thinking..

...

After a while of walking, he headed to Master's room, proceeding to knock on his Master's door. "Master, the measurements are done." He said through the door.

"Hmm...? Gawain? Be right there!" The young Master said. The Master opened the door. "What were you saying?"

Gawain could vaguely hear music playing in his Master's room. Nothing he's ever heard. "Oh, yes. I was just saying that the measurements have been taken. What's that music?" Gawain asked.

"Oh, I'm playing a video game!" Ritsuka replied. "They're my favorite past time, especially when I never had much friends, or could work." He said.

"What are video games...?" Gawain frowned. "Sorry, I'm bad with modern technology. When Emiya was summoned he had to teach me how to use the Television in the recreation room. He then went on about having Deja vu."

"I can teach you!!" The doggo yelled with excitement. He pulled Gawain into his room.

...

Ritsuka showed his Saber how to work the controllers, and was now showing him how to play certain games. "Pick a game, Gawain." He said.

Gawain went pondering over the games his Master had. "Pokémon.. Whatever that is, Many games called 'Fire Emblem', ' Super Mario'...? What." There were many more games, but he decided the Fire Emblem game. It said it was a strategy game, so it can't be that different from being a General. "This one, Master." Gawain nodded, this was the one he wanted to learn first.

"Okay, I should probably tell you something first, the game relies on a Rock, Paper, Scissors dynamic. And no, it isn't as simple as 'use a certain weapon and lose against a certain weapon', you're just weaker and take more damage from said weapon you're weak to. There's Axes, which beat Lances, Lances, which beat Swords." Gawain dropped his controller in shock at that statement. "Swords, which beat Axes, but there's also Bows, which have the same element as Axes, in some games, and different types of 'Magic', which isn't even like real magic...! There's White, or rather Holy Magic, Black Magic, and Dark Magic. Holy Magic heals, but there are some offensive spells in this category too, Black Magic is elemental Magic, focusing on Lightning, Flame, and Wind, and lastly, Dark, or rather it's other names, Science and Evil Magic!" He exclaimed like a happy nerd, which he was.

Gawain just looked at his Master. "Lances beat Swords...? Impossible." He stated.

"Not according to the game, if Axers existed in Holy Grail Wars, Spear users would have their Lances cleaved in half! While the Lancers' superior reach would best the Sword. At least that's how I see it, but Axers don't exist!!" He smiled cheerfully, and innocently.

...

After the explanation, and a heated discussion about weapons, they decided to actually play, which they did for a while, Gawain created a file on Ritsuka's latest Fire Emblem Game, and played through the tutorial when suddenly there was a knock on Ritsuka's door. "It's-a-me! Da Vinci!" Da Vinci said after Ritsuka opened the door.

He looked at her, unimpressed. "That was awful, Da Vinci." He said.

She laughed at him, "The clothes are ready. Sir Gawain now needs to be fitted into them, to see if they need hemming, or anything, not that they will, I AM a genius!"

...

They followed Da Vinci to her workshop, where the clothes were then picked up, and thankfully, Gawain was allowed to dress in his own Bathroom while Ritsuka and Da Vinci waited for him on his bed. He threw off his armor into a pile, he would clean it up later, then worked on his clothing. He first took off his shirt, then slid off his trousers. He then picked up the pair of sweatpants on the bathroom sink, where the outfit was folded neatly. He let his hands roam on the fabric, feeling it. "They're really soft... Especially the inside of the leg. The cloth is also thick. These would be great for Britain's colder climate." He then stepped into them, sliding them up himself. Da Vinci outdid herself. They fit nicely, he did have to tie the drawstring though, but the way they were designed, you probably had to do so.

He then reached for the light blue hoodie, it looked pretty big, way bigger than it used to be when it belonged to Master. The cloth had the same softness and thickness, it would probably feel great to wear. He slipped it on, over his head, huge chest, and abs, to test his theory. He was right. He stepped out to where his Master, and the Caster were waiting. "How does it feel, Saber?!?" His Master asked.

"Wonderful, I see no issues here." Gawain replied.

"Then my work is done! It looks wonderful on you, by the way. The sky blue really brings out your hair color." Da Vinci said as she exited the stage.

"She's right you know, you look great!" Ritsuka said as he snapped a picture of Gawain in the outfit. "I'm glad you like it though, it's meant to be really comfortable."

"I see what you mean." The Platinum Saber replied once more. "Shall we go do whatever now?" The Knight asked.

"Let's go back to playing Fire Emblem!!" Ritsuka yelled with excitement.

...

The two spent the rest of the night playing Video Games, until Ritsuka felt too tired to keep awake. Gawain carried him to bed, and climbed in himself, per his Master's request.

**Author's Note:**

> I write Ritsuka so pure like, I really enjoy how in Fanfics Gawain has his more Dorky side focused on, it makes for some pretty cute fics. Would you all like France to come next, or would you want more fics set in Chaldeas before I jump into the France Hellhole. (I'm going to try to make France Multi-chaptered, but it might kill the series, but it would be too long to just write it like I did Fuyuki, it would be like 15,000 words or so. I could try though, but the Series would have no new content for a while (like 2 months, that's how long it took for Fuyuki with my lazy writing, lol.)


End file.
